


Глаза даны, чтобы ими смотреть

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Angst, Hate Sex, Infatuation, Love/Hate, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: От мысли, что Монтекки находится в доме Капулетти, у Тибальта темнеет в глазах. Но драка с ним под запретом. Что ж, Тибальт знает, на ком выпустить пар.





	Глаза даны, чтобы ими смотреть

**Author's Note:**

> В фандом ReJ я провалилась неожиданно и безвозвратно. Не знаю, есть ли среди вас любители, но Mercutio и Tybalt в исполнении John Eyzen и Tom Ross - это ван лав.  
> Фик исключительно по версии мюзикла 2010 года.  
> Фамилия делла Скала, которую я дала Меркуцио, - реальная фамилия принца Вероны времен Ромео и Джульетты, который вполне мог быть его дядей.

Повеса, шут, задира - вот кто такой молодой делла Скала, племянник принца и его единственный наследник. Несдержанный на язык, смазливый, уверенный в собственной безнаказанности, он вызывает у Тибальта лишь презрение. Короли улиц - так зовут себя он и эти щенки из клана Монтекки. Не будь его дядя главой Вероны, его не принимали бы ни в одном доме, но нет, наглец, как ни в чем ни бывало, отплясывает среди прочих ряженых, словно не замечает, что ему здесь не рады. 

Впрочем, Тибальт несправедлив. В карнавальном костюме или без, Меркуцио всегда собирает вокруг себя толпу. Городские шлюхи и всякий уличный сброд внимают каждому его слову, то и дело разражаясь веселым смехом. Молодые вдовы и даже почтенные матроны, матери семейств, вертят перед ним юбками, словно только и ждут, когда он зажмет их в укромном уголке какой-нибудь вонючей улицы. Меркуцио в ответ только хохочет, будто сама жизнь для него шутка, веселая игра. Он сразу всюду и нигде, и все же нет в Вероне уголка, где бы он не оставил о себе память. Ластится, как кот, жмется ко всем подряд, словно блудливая девица, - позор для своей семьи. Смотреть противно. Но как не смотреть, когда тот появляется на площади с этой сытой усмешкой, а позади него, заправляя рубаху в штаны, - какой-нибудь детина. И даже глаз не опустит, смотрит - будто всем миром владеет, будто все ему нипочем. У Тибальта пятна идут по лицу от подобного бесстыдства. Даже Монтекки кажутся смущёнными, а Меркуцио лишь трясет длинными, как у бабы, волосами, и сверкает шальными глазами, мол, пусть все смотрят, глаза для того и даны, чтобы ими смотреть. 

Вспомнив о Монтекки, Тибальт ещё раз обводит глазами залу. Быть такого не может, чтобы делла Скала заявился сюда без своих приятелей. И действительно: те, как верные псы, кружат рядом. Вон светлая копна волос мелькнула в вихре танца. Это Бенволио, единственный из всех Монтекки, в ком Тибальт готов признать хоть толику рассудка и благоразумия. Ну, если двое тут, то и третий где-то рядом. Так и есть, вот он, у окна. Ро-ме-о, любимец Вероны. Не воин и не муж. Мальчишка, всех достоинств у которого - смазливое лицо да томные вздохи. Ходят слухи, будто дня не проходит, чтоб он не влюбился снова. Глупый щенок. Право, не будь он Монтекки, Тибальт и минуты бы о нем не думал. Но нет, он не только сын врага - он то, чем сам Тибальт не является. А это уже сложнее простить, особенно когда руки делла Скала, как сейчас, обвивают его шею. Смотрите: что-то шепчет ему жарко на ухо, потом откинул голову - и снова хохочет своим дьявольским смехом, в котором непонятно чего больше, веселья или безумия.

Пальцы сами собой сжимаются на рукоятке клинка. Да кто там с ними, что за юное создание? Светлые локоны и покатые плечики, ещё по-детски пухлые под тонкой тканью голубого лифа, - Тибальт узнает их из всех. Джульетта, его нежная девочка, милое дитя. Склоняет белокурую головку набок, зачарованная красивыми словами. Нет, не Меркуцио увлек ее - того уже и след простыл. Это все проклятый Монтекки. Повернулся спиной - лица не видно, но Тибальт может представить, как горят его щеки, как полон восторга взгляд... А мальчишка уже ведёт Джульетту в круг. Рука к руке. Глаз друг с друга не сводят. Наверное, и дышать забыли.

Тибальт отшатывается назад. Щенок, обласканный всеми вокруг. Возомнил, что многолетняя вражда двух семейств окончится по одному взмаху его ресниц! Как он вообще сумел проникнуть сюда, в дом своих врагов? Как посмел? На что надеется? 

А из толпы танцующих снова несется знакомый безудержный смех.

Кровь бросается в голову. Нет, не Монтекки пришла в голову мысль прийти на праздник в дом своих врагов. Мальчишка беспечен, но не безумен. Нет, это тот, кто живёт ради забавы, ради шуток злых, ради смеха. Паяц, ничтожество. Заигрывает со смертью, как с девицей. Такой и умрет забавы ради.

\- Тибальт, остановись, - широкая грудь преграждает путь. А он и не заметил, как ноги сами понесли его в центр комнаты - туда, где все скачут и кружатся в весёлом угаре. Яростный взгляд Тибальта скрещивается со спокойным взором синьора Капулетти.

\- Там, в толпе - Монтекки!

\- Мальчишка? Ромео? - тот рассеянно оглядывает залу и усмехается. - Пусть пляшет. Он безобиден, как болонка.

Да, он болонка, но не безобиден.

\- Он - Монтекки! Ему не место здесь!

Но дядя непреклонен. Губы поджаты, взгляд исподлобья. Он не привык, чтобы ему перечили.

\- Довольно. Сейчас и здесь он гость, один из многих. Принц приказал нам положить конец этой вражде. 

\- Но он Монтекки! Его присутствие здесь - уже насмешка, оскорбление.

Непостижимо.

\- Я сказал: довольно! Хватит. Уймись, Тибальт. Остынь. И смотри, не вздумай нарушить общее веселье.

И снова этот хохот - здесь, в его доме! - и ненависть выкручивает изнутри.

Тибальт заставляет себя разжать пальцы на рукоятке клинка. Спорить с дядей невозможно. Он не отец - не прикажет высечь - позорно, на глазах у черни, не отправит выгребать конюшни, как дворового, нет. Да и Тибальт уже не мальчик. Но слово старшего Капулетти - закон, которого ни один из рода не посмеет нарушить.

Схватив со стола кубок с вином, Тибальт опорожняет его одним глотком. Его всего трясет. Голову словно сдавило тисками. Нечеловеческих усилий стоит сдержать себя, не кинуться туда, где сын врага танцует с той, кто ему дороже прочих.

Ещё один кубок опорожнен. Потом - еще. Вино приглушает ярость. Вино вообще приглушает многое, но Тибальт слишком хорошо помнит отца, чтобы искать в вине спасенья. Не тогда, когда есть другие способы. Ничто так не врачует душевные недуги, как хорошая драка. Посмотреть бы, как затанцует Монтекки, пощекочи его Тибальт хорошенько кончиком клинка. Мальчишка хорошо обучен, но слишком юн и слишком много болтает. Он Тибальту не соперник.

Да, пожалуй, он ещё проучит щенка - но не сегодня. 

Сегодня Тибальт отступит. Пусть Ромео танцует с милой Джульеттой и льет ей в уши яд сладких слов - пусть. Тибальт найдет, с кого спросить за это оскорбление, как и за все другие. Сегодня он хочет крови, хочет чувствовать под пальцами жар чужой кожи, а не холод стали; хочет слышать треск ребер, а не звон оружия.

Тибальт знает, что ему нужно, что следует сделать. Оставить Джульетту заботам тех, кому они положены по долгу. Пойти на улицы - недаром ночь тепла, - найти себе девицу. Покрепче, победнее. Такую, чтобы с ней до самого утра. А если на ее руках, и шее, и груди останутся отметины - так он не жаден. Какие могут быть у бедняков печали, чтоб их не могла утешить звонкая монета? А просочатся слухи - что ж, на то ведь бог и создал женщин, чтоб ими обладать.

Он представляет, как зарывается пальцами в густые кудри, оттягивает их назад - до боли, до вскрика. Жмется щекой к щеке, не целует - лижет, как собака, кусает до крови. Вжимает в стену, тянет носом запах пота. Но волосы в его руках черны, как смоль, стоны - низки и протяжны, а ягодицы слишком крепки, чтоб принадлежать девице.

Тибальта бросает в жар, в штанах становится тесно. Он знает, чего хочет. Он отравлен - ненавистью. Завистью. Желанием. Голову туманит вино, музыка несётся вскачь, а ноги уже ведут в гущу толпы - туда, откуда по-прежнему доносятся взрывы хохота. Ему не нужно смотреть - у него и так перед глазами распахнутый ворот рубахи и голова, откинутая назад. Сплошь острые углы и нервная энергия, словно скрученная в пружину, - того и гляди рванет. Лихорадочные пятна на щеках - то ли от танцев, то ли от вина, то ли от внутреннего безумия, рвущегося наружу.

И черные волосы, разметавшиеся по плечам.

\- Тибальт, Тибальт. Решил присоединиться к нашему веселью?

Насмешливо. Игриво. Глаза горят, рот приоткрыт в притворном изумлении. Аж весь звенит от бьющей в нем жизни. Они уже так близко, что Тибальт почти ощущает на губах его дыхание. Меркуцио словно что-то чует своим звериным чутьем - улыбка становится шире, белые зубы сверкают в свете свечей. Шаг навстречу - и они упираются грудь в грудь. И не понять, что это - вызов или шутка. Одно бесспорно: все внимание делла Скала сейчас принадлежит Тибальту. И это чувство пьянит похлеще вина.

Тибальт ловит поверх его плеча суровый взгляд дяди и нехотя отходит в сторону, демонстративно отряхивая рубаху. 

\- Вашего веселья мне не надо. Обойдусь.

Меркуцио скалится, оглядываясь вокруг - словно собирая зрителей. Лицедей.

\- Веселья нашего им не надо! Так может, мой клинок развеселит тебя сильнее?

Может. Очень даже может. Но Тибальт чувствует на себе весёлые взгляды собирающейся толпы, и нет, он не доставит им такого удовольствия. 

\- Твой клинок - ещё более печальное зрелище, чем ты сам, делла Скала, - слова сочатся презрением, но взгляд помимо воли прикован к гибкому, стройному телу перед ним. - Всё твоё жало - в языке. На его острие побывала вся Верона. 

Глаза Меркуцио расширяются, и он насмешливо цокает. 

\- Боишься моего языка, Тибальт?

Тибальт давится собственными словами от вновь накатившей ярости. Рыча, он хватает Меркуцио за грудки и тянет на себя. Тот только раскидывает руки в стороны, поддаваясь, - и смеётся, смеётся, смеётся.

Больше всего на свете Тибальту хочется стереть, вытряхнуть, выбить из него эту насмешливую жеманность, эту обманчивую податливость. Кажется, вот он, в его руках, делай с ним что хочешь, но протянешь руку - и тот откусит пальцы, а под летящей тканью рубахи прячутся поджарый живот и тугие мышцы.

Неожиданно руки Меркуцио ложатся на его предплечья, и он делает шаг вперёд, словно ведя в танце. Тёплые ладони скользят по плечам Тибальта - его хватка на рубахе Меркуцио слабеет, ткань выскальзывает из пальцев, - обхватывают шею, поднимаются по щекам, накрывая виски. Меркуцио, как змея, приникает к нему всем телом - сквозь грохот в ушах Тибальт слышит улюлюканье и смешки, - жаркое дыхание опаляет кожу, когда тот прижимается к уху горячими губами:

\- Ты ещё ничего не знаешь о моем языке, милый Тибальт. 

Тибальт чувствует, как по телу бегут мурашки. Меркуцио проводит по его щеке влажным языком и, смеясь, отскакивает назад.

\- Что ж, уношу свой язык и себя самого, - он уже отвернулся и шагнул в ряды танцующих, когда Тибальт приобретает способность снова двигать членами - кидается за ним, хватает за руку и с силой разворачивает обратно. Улыбка застывает на лице Меркуцио, брови удивлённо приподнимаются, а Тибальт уже тащит его из залы, расталкивая всех, кто стоит на пути. Вслед им несутся недовольные крики и проклятья, но сейчас его не остановит даже дядя. Ромео слишком занят Джульеттой - Тибальт не будет об этом думать, - а Бенволио - бог его знает чем ещё, и Меркуцио не к кому воззвать теперь, когда насмешкам пришел конец. Он почти не упирается, самонадеянный мальчишка. Уверен в собственной неуязвимости.

\- Тибальт, не спеши, - короткий смешок, и снова елейным голоском: - Тебе стоило только позвать... 

Тибальт скрипит зубами и вытаскивает его в слабо освещенный коридор. Поворот направо, потом налево, вниз по ступенькам, снова поворот. Протискивается вперёд, толкает первую же дверь - та закрыта. Меркуцио заливисто смеётся. Этот смех уязвляет, лишает последней осторожности. Резко обернувшись, Тибальт хватает Меркуцио за плечо и с силой прикладывает головой о каменную стену. Тот захлебывается смехом. Схватить за плечо и развернуть лицом - на все уходит не больше секунды. Тибальт успевает уловить испуг в глазах и гримасу боли на породистом лице. Меркуцио переменчив как Меркурий, давший ему имя: зло шипит и гневно вскидывает подбородок. Из рассеченного лба сочится кровь, и Тибальту хочется попробовать её на вкус. Но всему свое время. 

Он придавливает делла Скала к стене всем весом: Тибальт шире и крепче, но тот как змея - не удержать, если сам не захочет быть задержан. В драке они равны: мастерство и рассчетливость Тибальта уравновешивает быстрота реакции Меркуцио. Вот и сейчас тот на шаг впереди: сам безоружный, мгновенно нащупывает клинок, заткнутый Тибальтом за пояс, и вытаскивает его с победным криком. Тибальт чувствует телом, как ходят мышцы у того под кожей, слышит хриплое дыхание и легкий запах пота - и не может позволить одолеть себя. Не сегодня. Обманным маневром назад он буквально выбивает клинок из руки Меркуцио, впечатав ее в шершавую стену. Костяшки пальцев саднят. Оба невольно втягивают воздух - от боли. Сердце Меркуцио колотится, как сумасшедшее. Зрачки расширены. Он медленно выдыхает и гулко сглатывает. Снова тянет носом воздух, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Тибальт видит, когда он наконец уступает - опирается затылком о стену и закрывает глаза. Длинные причудливые тени от пламени факелов пляшут по его лицу.

\- Ну хорошо. Ты поймал меня, Тибальт. Что станешь со мной делать?

Тибальт фыркает, не в силах сдержаться:

\- Да ты сам шёл мне в руки - и ловить не пришлось. 

Меркуцио уязвленно вспыхивает, но Тибальт больше не намерен разговаривать. Дать тому слово - все равно что собственноручно дать оружие против себя - в дуэли острот делла Скала нет равных.

Тибальт подаётся вперёд и грубо впивается губами в кривящийся в раздражении рот. Меркуцио что-то мычит, дёргается всем телом, больно кусает за губу. Но Тибальт уже понял: чтобы владеть им, нужно подчинять его снова и снова, ведь все в его жизни, что не скука, то борьба. В голове ещё гуляет хмель, и необходимость играть под чужую дудку, даже одерживая верх - особенно одерживая верх - злит неимоверно. Он больно хватает делла Скала за длинные волосы и грубо дёргает в сторону, открывая горло. Ведёт раскрытыми губами вниз по подбородку, мешая слюну с потом, накрывает ртом кадык.

Меркуцио вскрикивает, впивается пальцами ему в спину - наверняка останутся отметины, - подаётся бёдрами вперёд. Его член восхитительно твёрд даже сквозь одежду, и Тибальт трется об него, слегка сгибая и выпрямляя колени. Меркуцио дрожит всем телом и тихо стонет. 

У Тибальта голова идёт кругом. Он лижет, прикусывает, сминает все, до чего может достать, не прекращая прижиматься к узким бедрам. Нетерпеливо дёргает пальцами за ворот рубахи и чертыхается сквозь зубы, когда та не поддаётся. Он хочет одного: ещё больше кожи, чтобы касаться, щипать, сжимать до боли, вырывая из горла Меркуцио новые звуки.

Ни разу до того Тибальту не хотелось снять рубашку с мужчины. Познав женщину в тринадцать, в борделе, как и положено отпрыску благородного дома, он повидал немало грудей: налитых молоком, как у кормилиц, или едва оформившихся двумя острыми холмиками, отвисших грудей или мясистых, в самом соку. Мало что под женским платьем оставалось для него секретом. Но ни одна из них не зажигала его кровь так, как сейчас - ровная мужская грудь и ощущение твердых бусинок сосков под тонким шелком рубашки.

Меркуцио и сам не намерен ждать: вытягивает у него рубаху из штанов, водит холодными руками по спине, оставляя на коже царапины. Тибальта выгибает дугой. Он снова находит ртом тонкие своенравные губы - и они пьют друг друга так, словно оба умирают от жажды. 

Прикосновение к напрягшимся соскам на мгновение отрезвляет Тибальта, но руки Меркуцио уже скользят вверх к предплечьям, ловко стягивая рубаху. Та застревает на сгибах рук, и Меркуцио, недовольный задержкой, нетерпеливо отталкивает его от себя. Тибальт тяжёло дышит, не в силах отвести от него глаз: веки отпущены, губы припухли от поцелуев, ссадина на лбу налилась кровью, и от неё вниз по виску тянется бордовая дорожка. Тибальт видел это лицо сотни раз, оставлял на нем следы, представлял его, всаживая клинок в соломенную куклу, служившую ему для тренировок. Сколько раз он мечтал заткнуть этот вечно смеющийся рот, но только сейчас, касаясь пальцами шершавой от проступившей щетины кожи, понимает как именно.

\- В чем дело? - Меркуцио нетерпеливо кривит губы. - Если ты и женщин заставляешь так долго ждать, неудивительно, что... 

Звонкая пощечина гулким эхом проносится по коридору. Голову Меркуцио дёргает в сторону, взметнувшиеся волосы падают на лицо. Тибальт подается вперёд, зарываясь в них носом, и шепчет - приказывает:

\- Молчать. Ни слова.

Грубо хватает Меркуцио за подбородок, поворачивает к себе.

\- Слышишь?

Тот шумно выдыхает сквозь зубы и настороженно кивает. В этом кивке нет покорности - это всего лишь уступка, аванс, но Тибальт и тем доволен. Он ухмыляется и удовлетворенно оглаживает подставленную щеку большим пальцем. 

\- Хорошо. Умеешь, когда хочешь. 

От насмешливых слов делла Скала снова вспыхивает, глаза гневно сверкают, но Тибальт уже наготове: одной рукой поперек груди снова прижимает его к стене, другой - вздергивает лицо выше. 

\- Не нравится свое же лекарство? - сжимает пальцы, вырывая тихий стон боли. - Вырвать бы твой поганый язык. 

Тибальт знает, что его пальцы наверняка оставят отметины - жалеет, что не может увидеть их прямо сейчас. Знает, что это не победа - передышка. Но делла Скала молчит, и его член по-прежнему твёрд. Это - то, чего он хочет.

\- Ты безумец, что пришёл сюда. Самонадеянный щенок, - выплевывает Тибальт со злостью. - Ты этого хотел? Что, если я поставлю тебя на колени и скажу взять у меня в рот?

По телу Меркуцио проходит дрожь. Тибальт прижимается лбом к его влажному виску. 

\- Господи Иисусе, - он гулко сглатывает и продолжает: - Прямо здесь? Где любой может увидеть? 

Меркуцио стонет в голос и подается бедрами вперёд. Тибальт напрягает руку на его груди, не давая маневра. Тот зло скалит зубы, но подчиняется.

\- Что скажут твои приятели - Монтекки? Они знают, как ты спасаешься от скуки? - Тибальту действительно интересно, хотя реакция делла Скала интересна вдвойне - он весь подбирается, как перед атакой, и схватив Тибальта за кисть, наконец отдирает его пальцы от своего лица. 

\- Не путай в это Ромео! 

\- Ромео? - Тибальт притворно вскидывает брови. - Кто говорил о Ромео?

Меркуцио дёргается от его слов как от ещё одной пощечины, но стоит на своём:

\- Это только между нами, Тибальт. Ты понял? Делай, что собирался! Или ты только обещать и горазд? 

Его слова злы и лишены привычной остроты, но Тибальт узнает все, что ему нужно: Ромео, рыцарь без страха и упрёка, легко принимает взбалмошные выходки своего друга, но есть границы, которые даже Меркуцио не готов перейти. Тибальт пока не понял, как использовать это знание. Возможно, это меняет все. Возможно, это совсем неважно. А важно лишь то, что сейчас Монтекки там, в зале, расточает нежные комплименты юной Джульетте, а Меркуцио - здесь. И комплименты - последнее, чего он ждёт. 

Тибальт мог бы взять его прямо здесь, в этом коридоре. Вот она, возможность не сдерживать себя ни в чем. Женщины хрупки, глупы, доверчивы. Меркуцио - ничто из этого. Близость с ним будет подобна драке - Тибальт уже попробовал ее на вкус, она ему по нраву. И разве не об этом он мечтал каждый раз, когда его клинок лишь чуть-чуть не доставал до цели? Когда кровь бросалась в голову, а ненависть выжигала вены? Унизить, подчинить, владеть всецело.

И вот он здесь. Но ненависти нет. Тибальт ищет ее - и не находит. Да и была ли она? Есть жажда, есть желание, сводящее с ума. И есть мальчишка - дерзкий, языкастый, ни разу в жизни не взнузданный ничьей рукой.

\- Я ещё никогда не отказывался от обещаний, - отвечает Тибальт, взвешивая каждое слово. - Дам все, что обещал, - не сомневайся. Но не здесь, - Меркуцио кривит губы, явно намереваясь сказать очередную колкость. - Молчать! Говорю я. Мы оба знаем, чего ты хочешь, - в подтверждение своих слов Тибальт накрывает ладонью все ещё явственную выпуклость у него в паху. - Ты так долго искал моего внимания, делла Скала - оно твоё. Но где и когда - я решу сам. 

Меркуцио смеривает его недоверчивым взглядом и вдруг разражается хохотом. Он смеётся долго - аж слезы брызжут из глаз, а Тибальт лишь спокойно смотрит на него, пережидая приступ истерики. Возбуждение уже ушло, как и злость, оставив лишь усталость. 

\- Тибальт, Тиба-а-альт, - привычно тянет Меркуцио, вытирая щеки. - Ты, видно, спутал меня со своими девками. 

\- Не сложно спутать, когда так откровенно себя предлагают, - парирует тот и добавляет с неожиданной иронией. - Но им я обычно плачу.

Меркуцио предсказуемо вскидывается, однако этот разговор Тибальту больше не интересен. Рыбка заглотила наживку. Он отталкивается от стены, одним движением натягивает на плечи рубаху и торопливо заправляет её в штаны. Находит взглядом на полу клинок, поднимает, затыкает за пояс. Голос Меркуцио догоняет его на нижней ступеньке лестницы.

\- Так и уйдешь? Оставишь меня вот так?

Неприкрытая досада в его словах вызывает у Тибальта усмешку. В этой партии он победил. Насчёт всей игры он не уверен.

Тибальт останавливается на мгновение и бросает через плечо:

\- В доме полно народу, делла Скала. Найдешь, с кем себя утешить. 

Он тоже умеет быть жестоким.

 

_Fin_


End file.
